


All Hail the Queen

by sappho_42



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Claudius POV, F/F, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Lesbian Character, One Shot, References to Canon, Short One Shot, What do I call this ship, fem!Claudius, incestuous murderous damnèd lesbians, ok i’m kinda proud of that one, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: According to all known laws of primogeniture, there is no way Claudius should have been able to become Queen.Unfortunately, the Danish constitution didn’t account for incestuous, murderous, damnèd lesbians.
Relationships: Claudius/Gertrude (Hamlet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	All Hail the Queen

All hail the Queen.

The same gross urge that had brought her here, upon this dais, overlooking scores of adulating citizens, hand-in-hand with her brother’s wife, with the weight of the gilded ceremonial crown upon her head— that same gross urge causes something inside her to swell with pride. She takes control of the delicate warmth in her hand. She steps forward, and column after column of overjoyed courtiers become visible over the balustrade. Tomorrow, she will feel again. Today, they are applauding. 

The applause has deafened her conscience.

Is this how he felt? The gazes, the admiration, the warmth in his hand, the weight on his head? A greeting like this would inflate the ego of any king. Maybe she acted for the good of the country, before her brother the war-hawk became her brother the tyrant.

But even as she justifies it to herself, the pulsating touch of her brother’s wife’s— her lover’s— her wife’s hand— reminds her of the truth. A second too late for an innocent woman. She realizes what the ferocious pulsing of Gertrude’s hand means: she’s been gripping it so tight. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Gertrude’s concerned look at their hands, and her subtle shift in posture, and the part of her lips, about to ask her what’s wrong.  
Claudius tries to play it off as if she‘s comforting Gertrude. 

It’s the other way around, and always has been. 

“All hail the rightful ruler of Denmark: Queen Claudius!” Fanfare goes off again. Claudius breathes deep and checks her tension. Relaxes her shoulders. Puts on a smile. Loosens her grip on Gertrude. 

The cocky stroll of a newly-anointed queen brings her to the front of the dais.

“Though yet of Hamlet, our dear brother’s death, the memory be green...”

**Author's Note:**

> its not (merely) self indulgence if i call it a character study


End file.
